She Never Liked Bikes
by NaruXSaku4eva
Summary: AU. The irony...the first time he told her loved her, was also the last. And it defined the conclusion she made years before...that she never liked bikes. SakuXSasu


Hey guys I am temporarily back, but with a One-Shot. Now I know what you're probably thinking...and yes I am a NarXSak lover. However, sometimes I find myself wanting the story to end with SasXSak. Please read, review, and be on the look out for the update of my story "Unborn Last Wish" (NarXSak).

Thanks.

* * *

If there was one thing that she hated most in this world they were motorcycles.

They never so much tickled an interest in her from the time she knew of their existence.

To her they were fast, unsafe, and...dangerous.

Really dangerous.

"_Sasuke-kun, please slow down." She begged. _

_Her hair was beating harshly against the wind and she couldn't help but hold his waist tighter in her arms. Her and her high school love were coming back from their date and were now riding in his motorcycle on the expressway; on their way home. They were riding along fine until a few minutes, when Sasuke all of the sudden started speeding up and haven't slowed down since._

"_No this is fun." He replied._

_His voice had come out just like it always did...emotionless. However, when he looked back at her his eyes said a different story. They seemed to look frightened and that did nothing but raise the fear inside of her._

_Sakura shook her head. She thought that she must've been imaging things. In all the seventeen years that she's know Sasuke he never looked scared. _

'_Yeah that's what I'm doing...I'm just imaging things.' She thought._

_Another bump on the road forced a yelp to escape her lips._

"_No it's not fun! Please slow down!" She screamed out again as tears leaked through her tightly closed eyes. _

_This was one of the many reasons why she hated riding this cursed thing. She didn't mind when they were going a moderate pace, but this was insane. She couldn't even look at her surrounding properly because everything seemed like a blur. What they were doing was no fun at all._

"_Tell me that you love me and I'll slow down." He stated._

_Sakura stared at his back for a long time trying to figure out what was this sudden development. Sasuke has never asked her to tell him that she loved him. If anything she was always constantly telling him, even though...he has yet said it back._

_Her eyes were locked behind his head and she wondered rather or not he was joking around with her. She was about to question him when another bump caused her to scream out._

"_You know I love you Sasuke! You hear me?! I love you, now please slow down!"_

_She could feel Sasuke's chest rising up and down in her arms and felt it jump when he started to chuckle. Throughout this whole time he had his head forward and eyes on the road. They still had not slowed down._

_Sakura couldn't figure out rather or not she should start panicking at the fact they were going over a hundred miles per hour or the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was chuckling. She opened her mouth to question him but stopped when she felt a droplet of water on her arm. The sky was perfectly clear tonight with no signs of rain or clouds._

"_Sasu-"_

"_Sakura, give me a big hug. The biggest you've ever given me."_

_Her eyes slightly widened at his sudden request. _

_Why was he asking this of her? _

_Why?_

_She pushed back those thoughts and questions in the furthest part in her mind. She would question him later. When they were safely back at home, but for now she would grant him the hug._

_Sakura hugged him as tight as possible and was surprised when she felt him lean into her touch. She whispered that she loved him more than anything in the world over and over again. _

_He slowly eased out of her arms and within seconds was back to his normal façade. She wondered rather or not if he was ever going to open to her. A sigh escaped her lips._

'_Maybe never.'_

_Sasuke started shifting his head back and forth and slightly readjusted himself on the seat. Sakura on the other hand kept her arms locked around his waist. Her face was buried on his back and his scent invaded her senses._

"_Sakura..."_

_Said girl looked up at him._

"_Take my hamlet off and put it on yourself." He all but commanded out._

_Yes, he was back to his old self. _

"_It's bugging me." He finished off when he felt her hesitate._

_She didn't dare question him and slowly removed his helmet. Seconds later it was resting on her head. Just when she was adjusting the straps and locking the band Sasuke turned to her. _

_Shock shot through her system._

_He had a smile gracing his face._

_He never smiled. Smirk...yes, but never smiled the way that he was doing right now._

_However, what he did next shock the life out of her._

"_By the way Sakura..."_

_She stared into his eyes and finally saw everything that she has always wanted to see. She knew how he felt before the words left his mouth._

That was his last words to her.

They never made it home that night.

The pink haired and green eyed girl laid on the hospital bed. She looked calm and at peace. Her eyes lost in an endless void as she stared at the ceiling.

It was the effect of the tranquillizers that they had given her.

Despite that it still didn't end the pain.

'The first time he tells me he loves me, was also the last.'

The irony.

Two whispering voices filled the room but she paid no heed. At this moment she didn't care about anything. The voices soon died. She heard the squeaking door open to shut seconds later. She felt a presence next to her, but still stared up on the wall.

"Sakura-chan, can you hear me?"

She did not respond.

"I know this may not be the right time to bombard you with questions, but the crash investigators are outside and they need to speak with you."

Silence was all he received. A sigh escaped his lips but he knew he couldn't give up.

"I told them that I'd ask you to questions so that you wouldn't have to be questioned by them. So please, bear with me."

He questioned her everything that they had wanted to know from her and she would respond with a simple yes or no. Tears were streaming down her face as she recalled the event.

"Why are you asking me this Kakashi?"

Another sigh escaped his lips and leaned into his seat.

"The reason I ask is because they believe that the bike lost its breaks a few minutes after you guys got on the road. If that was the case Sasuke must've realized it because there's evidence of him trying to force the bike to slow down. Sakura...I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I think that Sasuke knew what was going on."

Sakura turned to him. Confusion was etched on her face as she stared at his masked one. He leaned forward, closer, to her and held her hand.

"He wasn't wearing _his_ helmet."

Her eyes widened and a wave of realization hit her like a wall of bricks.

She finally understood everything that happened that night and the meaning behind his final words.

"_...I love you too."_


End file.
